


Criminal Minds- One Shots.

by adventurousAvenger



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventurousAvenger/pseuds/adventurousAvenger
Summary: Just a bunch of short Criminal Minds fics that I've been writing.None of them are all that good.Mostly Spencer x Aaron





	1. Aaron-Spencer (Hand Holding)

The team was heading home from a case they had just finished in Chicago, 4 men late 20’s to early 30’s, taken from their homes, all men were raped and murdered with the same bible verse written in their blood at all of the crime scenes.  
“John 4:7 Dear friends, let us love one another, for love comes from God. Everyone who loves has been born of God and knows God”  
JJ was sleeping soundly, cuddling a picture of Henry and Will; Emily, and Rossi were ignoring everything around them, playing a game of chess; Morgan was in the back, on the phone with Garcia- flirting up a storm; And then there was Hotch, and Reid- sitting across from each other, Spencer was reading a book, and Hotch well he was watching his every move, trying to figure out what was going through his head. The look on Aaron's face- bedroom eyes. Hayley and he had been separated for a while now, which gave him the opportunity to get more in touch with his sexuality; And he had become very attached to Spencer, his every move- the way he bit his lower lip slightly when he focused, how his fingers moved while tracing over the words in his book. All he wanted to do was to make Reid feel something; Anything. Aaron got up, and moved to the sit next to the younger agent.  
“What are you reading?” He whispered, maybe just a bit too close to Spencer's neck. Aaron realized his mistake when Reid gasped, and almost jumped out of his skin. Spencer took a deep breath before smiling  
“It’s called Mort By Terry Pratchett, it’s from the discworld series. The fourth book in the series to be exact. It’s about the character Death.” Spencer shut the book quietly, and set it on the table in front of the pair of men. Spencer turned to face Aaron, his smile fading slightly.  
“Hotch, is everything okay?” There was something in Aaron’s eyes, a look Reid had never seen in them before.  
“Ever since Hayley and I split.. I’ve had more time to think of who I’m attracted to. My ‘type’ if you will.” He moved forward a bit and placed a small kiss to Reid’s cheek, reaching down to grip his hand, intertwining their fingers together. Spencer’s face flushed a dark shade of red, staring down at their hands.  
“I see...” He paused, before looking back up and squeezing Aaron’s hand tighter in response, his smile coming back.


	2. Aaron-Spencer (Cuddling)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are really bad, Ahhh, I'm trying tho.

Aaron and Spencer were sitting on the couch, they both had the day off and it was Hayleys week to have Jack which meant the two of them had the house all to themselves. That called for intense couch cuddles, movie watching, and delivery chinese.   
Earlier in the day the two males had gotten into a small argument in Hotch’s office about their inability to inform the team of their relationship. Aaron was scared of the reactions the members of the team would have. Spencer on the other hand wanted them all to know, It was hard hiding the affection shared between the both of them. He just wanted to be able to hold Aaron’s hand at work, and snuggle with him on the jet rides to and from cases but he knew he wasn’t allowed to. So when they were at home, it was heaven sent for Reid. They were together every second, joined at the hip.  
Hotch had an arm wrapped around Reid’s shoulders and Spencer was burrowed against Aaron’s chest. Reid was humming softly against the fabric of Aaron’s shirt, sliding his slender fingers over the length of the older mans tie. Hotch smiled and let out a soft chuckle, looking down at the young man sprawled over his lap.  
“How in the world did I get so lucky?” Spencer looked up and audibly rolled his eyes.   
“You picked a pretty good Chinese place this time, if that’s what you meant.” He smirked softly, placing a gentle kiss against Aaron’s hand which was draped over his stomach.   
This had become quite a common trend, the both of them lying together doing nothing remotely productive. And as odd as it may seem neither of them thought about work when they were in the presence of the other. Reid smiled up at his partner as the movie credits rolled slowly.  
“Reid, I don’t know how the event of us being together, even occurred, But I want you to know that I’ve never felt this before. And I promise you, That I will be ready to tell everyone soon. I swear.” Aaron kissed his index and middle finger and pressed them to his heart before leaning down to press a gentle kiss on Spencer’s forehead.   
“Every new beginning comes from some other beginning’s end.”


	3. Aaron x Spencer (Playing Video Games)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, much cute, but poorly written

“Dad! Daddy! Hurry Up!” Jack was sitting in front of the couch with a controller in one hand, the other hand was reaching across to block Spencer’s eyes from the screen. “Jack that’s cheating!” Spencer chuckled, gently pushing his arm away. “Aaron come get your cheating son!” Hotch ran across the house, snagging Reid’s remote, and flopping onto the couch. Spencer stood and messed up Jack’s spiky hair.   
Aaron watched the younger male as he walked away causing him to lose this round of the game. “Damn, Jack you’re good at this.” He rolled off the couch and sat on the floor next to his son. He proceeded to have his ass whipped for an hour or two more. “C’mon, bedtime.” As Hotch turned off the tv he saw the frown on Jack’s face. “We’ll play more tomorrow, You have to get some sleep, Aunt Jessica is taking you out in the morning” Jacks frown turned up into a grin as he ran up the stairs and into the bathroom to brush his teeth.   
Spencer entered into the living room from the back office, wrapping his arms around his partners waist. “You’re playing against me next.” Reid placed a gentle kiss on Aaron’s neck before walking back into the office. Hotch raced up the stairs after Jack and snatched him up from the bathroom carrying him to the bedroom. He lied Jack down, placing a kiss on his forehead. Hotch read his son a few short books, watching him slowly fall asleep, he then traveled down the stairs.   
Reid was sitting on the couch fiddling around with the remote, Aaron appeared and plopped down next to him. Spencer handed his partner a controller and put his head on Hotch’s lap. “I’m gonna kick your ass.” Reid smirked, pressing a few buttons and starting the game. Hotch won the first game they played, and truth be told he got a little too cocky. He was pulling tricks that he didn’t know how to finish which landed him a losing spot in every game thereafter. Spencer was really good at video games, oddly enough, since the game had no mathematical value, it was purely skill.  
During the last round Aaron reached down and took Reid's controller, jumped off the couch and ran into the office. “Aaron Hotchner!” Spencer scrambled to his feet and chased after the older male, Hotch was standing in the doorway so once Reid entered he smacked straight into the body of his partner. He started falling backwards and Aaron quickly reached down to wrap an arm around Spencer’s waist. “No more video games for you, Spencer Reid.” Aaron grinned and pulled Spencer up into a gentle kiss.


End file.
